herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shira
Shira is the anti heronie of Ice Age: Continental Drift. She is a former pirate saber-toothed cat who becomes Diego's lover or wife in Ice Age: Continental Drift. She is voiced by Jennifer Lopez. Appearances Ice Age: Continental Drift She makes her first appearance in Ice Age: Continental Drift, when the pirates found the Herd on their "ship", Shira caught Diego's eye. After being left dead from her crew Manny, Diego, Sid, and Granny saved her from drowning. After being accidentaly pushed by Diego (due to Sid breaking their ice boat) begins to complain of not be able to make it back home on their boat but Shira reminds Diego that it was his fault that their ship was destoyed and both began to call each other names. Both stop after Manny yells land. After finding land Shira escapes from the Herd but Diego managed to pinned her. Shira is seen locked up in a giant tree. Later that night Shira is approached by Diego whom brought water for her at first she refused it but changes her mind after Diego tells her to die of thirst. Shira questions Diego about being soft for a saber, than sees why he wasn't in a pack but Diego responds that he choose to leave his pack and Shira tells him that she too left her pack as well. After escaping from her prison Shira returns to her crew and tries to inform Gutt of the Herd, Shira finally realises that Diego is right about Gutt not having any loyalty for her. After pining Diego, he convinced her to be with him and join the Herd. Shira notices Gutt is right behind them; she push some ice to make sure Gutt dosen't make it to the Herd's new ship, Shira is left behind and stares at Diego, showing she is in love with him. As the Herd is sailing home, Diego can not stop thinking about Shira and her safety and realising he too has fallen in love with her. Shira is seen fighting against her former crew and trying to save Ellie. When Gutt and his pirate crew are defeated; Shira asked Diego if she's still in his scurvy crew; Diego welcomes her and both Sabers stared at each other romantically and now are lovers Ice Age: The Hidden Treasure Shira's makes a small appearance nearly the end of the issue, as she is seen with the other members of the Herd shouting "surprise" to the opossom brothers and celebrating their birthday. Shira is seen next to Diego meaning that she and Diego are a couple. Future Shira marries Diego and might not have cubs with him. She will be the new leader of the pirates since Gutt has been mistreating Flynn. Personality At first, Shira appeared to be cold and gruff and she showed loyalty to those who helped her. Shira also shows a little immature behavior towards Diego calling him names but she also shows to be clever, smart, and not to be swayed by lies. After being caught by Diego for trying to escape and putting her in "jail" Shira's face shows a little sadness and loneliness but changes quickly to her aggressive and being sarcastically towards Diego. Later on she shows that she is very kind, brave and caring especially towards Diego. She left her whole pack mentality and decided to leave and she felt like she didn't felt like she belonged there. She got into Gutt's group and Gutt embraced her as First Mate. Trivia * It's clearly unknown if there will be a fifth Ice Age film but rumored has it that Diego and Shira would have children or they will like each other as friends. * If Shira is anything like the female Tigers of today; she will be pregnant for five and half months and may have one to six cubs. * Shira's fur color is a combination both of a White tiger and a Snow leapord.. * Shira will appear in the next Ice Age comic book: The Hidden Treasure by Kaboom! Comics. * Shira will be the new leader of the pirates in the fifth movie. *Shira is Diego's weakness because he has romantic feelings for her. *Shira is name of a Hebrew song. Gallery Diego arguing with Shira.jpg|Diego arguing with Shira Shira pounces on Diego.jpg|Shira pounces on Diego I happen to be a remorseless assassin.jpg Shira in Gutt's grasp.jpg|Shira threatened by Gutt for her betrayal Shira_diego_romantic.jpg|"Still want me on your skurvy crew?" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-9400.jpg ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-9555.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9623.jpg Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Pirates Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Clawed Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Defectors Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists